Sibling Warfare 1: The Rightful Heir
by thejoker122
Summary: All his life, he fought for something he believed in. Whether people liked it or not. After witnessing a traumatic situation while in the Marine Corps, he needs to find a new outlet for his anger and frustrations. Enter wrestling, and now he is getting his chance in TNA. The last question now is; How much longer will he fight his personal demons alone?


Standing outside the Sears Center in Chicago, I took a deep breath before walking in the building. My bags held my gear, while I wore a suit. It was a simple grey suit jacket over a white shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes. It fit me like a glove, as I used to play hockey and baseball in high school before taking up wrestling in college.

My family in Cincinnati despised my dreams of being either a baseball player, hockey player, or wrestler. They wanted either a lawyer or a doctor as a son. Maybe even a future politician if they were lucky. Imagine their disappointment when they found out my true feelings of those "jobs."

Arriving at the locker-room designated for me to use, my old friends Eddie Edwards and Wesley Richards opened the door before I could even knock.

"Man, that cat drags in some horrible things some times" Wes said, in a joking manner. Eddie shared a chuckle with him, as I gave him a short grin.

"You must be some the worst thing it dragged in" I replied, earning chuckles from the both of them. Shaking hands with them, they allowed me to enter the room. Looking at the restroom, I noticed no one closed the door to it.

"Anyone in there?" I asked, earning a shake of the by Eddie. Walking in, I set my bags down and pulled out the gear. A pair of black wrestling tights with a blue shield in front of two crossed swords came out, along with a black suit jacket and blue dress shirt. Getting dressed in the suit jacket and dress shirt, I decided to wear my own slacks.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Eddie and Wes were waiting for me with Michael Hutter. He was my best friend from our time on the indy scene. Alongside him was Taryn Terrell. She was wearing a pink shirt with dark form fitting jeans. Her bright smile made my heartbeat increase, and I gave a weak smile in return.

"Been way too long Brad" Michael said, extending his hand for a shake. I took it, and pulled him into a manly hug. Taryn and the others rolled their eyes, but with smiles.

Michael and I looked like twins, which was one of the reasons they brought me in. We had the same physique, and we knew one another enough to ad-lib lines if needed. His hair was curly to an extent, while mine never reached past my ears. His was jet black, yet mine was light brown. Trained by Mick Foley and Diamond Dallas Page, I knew how to make people love my character.

"So, you ready for tonight?" Michael asked, and we all nodded. I was going to jump into a feud with Michael and his bodyguard. It was going to be vocal only, as I was going to team with Devon to face off against Bram and Magnus. In the mean time. Eddie and Davey will begin their own feud. It's going to end at Lockdown, where Bram, Magnus, Michael, Tyrus, and Davey were going to face off against me, Eddie, Devon, Eric Young, and Rockstar Spud. There were talks of potentially adding the Revolution in place of Bram and Magnus.

As we began talking about our segment, I kept on glancing over to Taryn. Her blonde hair that went down her back quarter of the way, her cyan blue eyes shining with excitement over the segment, and her bright smile was enough to make my heartbeat increase. As the others left, Taryn looked over at me, since we were supposed to end the show.

"Do you have an idea on how to end the show?" She asked me, and her voice was angelic. Thinking about it, I decided to go with a good plan.

"Yeah. Since you won't trust anyone with the last name of Carter, how about you give me a questioning look, and for about three, maybe four, weeks you pester me about my true intentions" I replied, and she began thinking it over.

"I like it. So, since we have some time, do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Not at all."

"Okay. Where did you wrestle before TNA?"

"ROH, PWG, Japan, and Europe. Although, I'm glad to be in TNA. Especially if I get to continue working with an angel like yourself." She blushed at my compliment, and I had a sincere smile on my face. Seeing her blush was great.

"Thanks, and I hope I get to continue working with you as well handsome" she replied, and it was my turn to have a blush color my cheeks. She giggled at the sight, and I wanted to record it and keep it on file for the days I hate.

"Thanks. You must get a lot of perverted messages on social media."

"Not really. Most of the time, I generally retweet things or have fan pages that post skimpy photos of me. Not that much of a bother for me."

"Ah. That's good." For some reason, I was relieved that she didn't have things like that.

"What about you? Do YOU get perverted messages?"

"Not really. I'm not online enough for them to do things like that." A stagehand appeared and grabbed Taryn for her match with Madison Rayne. While watching the match, I winced when I saw Taryn get planted with a suplex on a stack of chairs. As soon as the match was over, I rushed over to the gorilla in an effort to meet Taryn.

As soon as she got backstage, I rushed over to her and put one of her arms around me. When my hand went on the small of her back though, she hissed in pain. Thinking quickly, I picked her up bridal style before carrying her to the trainer.

"She'll be fine to do the segment tonight, but she's going to need rest for the rest of the week" the trainer said to me. It was the female trainer, and she had violet hair with jade green eyes. She's around thirty-five years old, and held a motherly aura around her.

"Okay. I'm sure she'll get the rest" I replied, causing the older woman to chuckle.

"Young man, I know she won't unless someone watches over her. She is always like that, so young lady, do you have someone to watch over you?" Her gaze turned to Taryn, and I noticed how she began to panic at the notion of having someone watching over her.

"I'll do it" I blurt out suddenly, causing the two women to look at me in shock. Taryn had a worried look on her face, but the trainer just shrugged.

"I don't see a problem with it, as long as Taryn agrees" she said, and Taryn just gave a weak nod in reply. As I sat in the trainers with Taryn, I noticed her mind was on other thoughts. My mind was preoccupied by the beautiful woman in front of me. A nagging feeling in the back of my mind kept on saying it'd never work between us, while the optimistic voice in my head kept on saying it was worth a shot.

"You okay?" Taryn asked me, her cyan blue eyes showing concern for me. Smiling at her concern, I decided to figure something out.

"Yeah. I was just thinking" I replied, and her she tilted her head to the side cutely.

"What about?"

"I was thinking about a new restaurant that opened a few weeks back and the new movie opening this weekend. Would you like to go with me to them both?"

"Are you asking me on a date?" My cheeks began to heat up, and as I thought about it, the more I realized it was a date. Screw it, no guts no glory.

"Yes I am. Would you like to go on a date with me?" I said, with full confidence in my voice.

"Sure. When do you want to go?" She answered, with a bright smile that took my breath away on her face.

"Well, why not this Saturday? We might as well go to the premiere of the movie." A stagehand came and got us for our segment after Taryn gave me a hug.

"Spud, let's face it. Everyone who tries defending you ends up failing. Just like Eric Young has, just like Austin Aries has tonight. Just like Taryn will fail against Madison Rayne again next week. You, along with those who support you, are nothing but a FAILURE!" Ethan screamed at him, as Tyrus laughed. He noticed Taryn had her back turned to him and began stalking over to her. As soon as he was within reach, he grabbed her and through her into the ring. Ethan grew a predatory smirk, as Taryn began to notice where he was.

"Well, I guess Taryn wants to see what a real MAN looks like up close" Ethan said, before Kurt's music began playing. The crowd popped, and he came out with a mic in his hands.

"Ethan, don't you DARE lay a hand on Taryn! You see, there is another supporter of Spud's. One you and the others are going to be introduced to NOW!" He exclaimed, as Centuries by Fall Out Boy began playing. Walking out there, the crowd gave me a small cheer. Kurt gave me the mic he used, and I just thanked him.

"My name is Jack Carter" I started, waiting for the crowd to stop booing my last name. When it died down, I started again. "Yes, I hate what my so called family has become. That's why Kurt called me and offered me a contract. He KNOWS that I prefer proving myself with hard work. I prefer showing my heart and passion for this business every night. But, the one thing I _love_ doing more than anything is protecting beautiful women from my deadbeat cousin who goes by the name of Ethan. Fun fact, as a little kid, he got his ass kicked every day at school." The crowd popped loudly for that, and I just began smiling as Taryn smiled.

"SHUT IT!" Ethan shouted, and I just chuckled.

"Why? It's true. But, my second favorite thing to do in the world is to make sure Ethan gets _nothing _handed to him. So, next week, I will debut against DJ Z. Kurt, why not have Ethan face off against Austin Aries and Eric Young next week as well? Just a suggestion though." I said, and Kurt just gave a quick smile with a short nod. As we walked to the back, Taryn was just giggling at me. I love hearing her giggle, and after we filmed an Impact365 video, Taryn asked me for a ride to the hotel.

"Want to go and get something to eat real quick?" Taryn asked as she got in the car. I looked over at her and my breath got hitched in my throat. She is wearing a turquoise blue shirt, with a pair of form fitting denim jeans. My eyes went up to her neck, and she was wearing a gold necklace.

"S-Sure beautiful" I replied, and her cheeks turned a tad bit pink. As I started the car, the song The Reason by Hoobastank began playing. We both looked at one another, and she gave me a shy smile.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked her, and she put her index finger to her chin in a cute way.

"Why not go to that one cafe by the hotel? It's open all night if I'm not mistaken" she replied, and I knew which one she was talking about. It was the Hidden Letters Cafe, and was considered to be pretty romantic. We arrived and sat down at a table on the balcony, overlooking the city. We ordered our food, and I kept on stealing looks at Taryn. The bright smile on her face and the touch of pink adorning her cheeks. The fluorescent light highlighting her beauty.

As our food arrived, we began talking about different things. She wanted to know about my past, and I wanted to find out what her dreams and hopes were. As soon as we were done eating, Taryn's eyes went over to a small area where some people were dancing. Sighing, I stood up, paid the bill, and grabbed Taryn's hand and led her to the dance floor. We spent two hours dancing, mainly to slow songs. Holding her in my arms felt amazing, and after the last song we decided to head back. It was one thirty in the morning.

As we arrived, Taryn walked up to the front desk and began talking with the man. Noticing her shoulders slump, I decided it was time to walk over there.

"You mean there are no more rooms available?" She asked, and the man shook his head no. I knew I had a room, but it only had one bed and nothing else. Still, seeing her sad was killing me.

"Taryn, you can always stay with me" I said, surprising her.

"Are you sure?" She asked, and I gave her a soft smile.

"Positive." She gave me a hug, and we went up to the room. It was a simple room, with a large counter with a coffee machine set up by the door, a large mirror taking up the entire wall. The sink in the middle of the counter was decent size, and there is a microwave on top of the fridge. A flatscreen TV on a stand next to a computer desk. The lone bed has an end table on either side, and the window gave us a picturesque view of the city. Taryn went into the bathroom first to change, and when she came out, my eyes went wide in surprise. She was wearing a tight grey shirt with 'into the storm' written on it, along with a pair of hot pink shorts that hugged her curves, and only reached a quarter of the way down her thighs.

"Are you okay?" Taryn asked, bringing me back down to earth.

"Yeah. Just didn't think you'd wear a shirt from my Indy days to bed. Or to find a way to look more angelic" I replied, causing her to blush a deep scarlet. As I went into the bathroom to change, I pulled out my 'I like my girls a hot mess' shirt and a pair of red shorts that went down to my knees. Walking out, I noticed Taryn was bending over her bags. My eyes went down to her behind, and I had to shake my head in an effort to stop the thoughts. I went up to Taryn and hugged her from behind. I felt her body stiffen out of fear, so I put my head on her shoulder and turned it towards her ear.

"It's just me Taryn. No need to be afraid" I whispered in her ear, and she relaxed into the hug. I just wanted to remain in this moment forever, but Taryn broke the hug and turned to face me.

"Sorry about that. Where am I going to sleep?" She asked, and I pointed towards the bed. Her eyes went wide, and she began shaking her head.

"It's your room, so I shouldn't take the bed" she said, and I rolled my eyes sat her.

"You're hurt, so you need the bed. I've got no problems sharing the bed with you to make sure you remain in the bed" I said, my cheeks turning scarlet red. She gave a shy nod in response, and her cheeks mirrored mine.

As we settled into the bed, Taryn taking the left side and I took the right, I turned onto my side to face Taryn. Her eyes met mine, and she began moving towards me.

"Would you mind holding me tonight?" She asked in a shy voice. I pulled her into me, and she pushed me onto my back so she could put her arm around my chest. As I put my arm around her back, I felt myself smile. I served in the Marine Corps for three years and watched my squad die in front of my own eyes. This was the first time in months that I had a good night's sleep.

**Just a tad bit of romance and backstory and some fluff. My third attempt at writing a Taryn X OC fic, so hopefully this is better than the other two. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of The True Heir! I don't own TNA and all that good shit, just my OC.**


End file.
